


【礼尊】红鸟

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 总觉得周防的形象比起狮子更像是不死鸟啊, 成全周防让他飞上蓝天的宗像我好心动啊, 要是周防真的是不死鸟就好了, 鸟类都是自由的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】红鸟

森林里有只漂亮的鹿，鹿角又美又大，只是这只鹿上半身却是人身，青蓝色的头发与湛紫色的眼瞳美艳不可方物。  
那天在溪边喝水时纤细的脚碰到了一个巨大的蛋，鹿把蛋抱了起来，看大小和重量不从树梢上掉下来才怪，可是环顾四周又没发现任何鸟巢，怀里的蛋还有着一丝温热，鹿把蛋抱在肚子处神色柔和，怎么说也是条生命。  
鹿想把蛋孵化。  
蛋壳上有些暗红的花纹，鹿从来没见过这种蛋，猜想了很久也想不出这里面到底会是哪种鸟。所幸时间也没有很久，鹿卧在一处山洞里闭眼休憩时听到蛋壳破碎的声音，慌忙起来查看果然有了裂纹，红色的湿淋淋的一只小鸟就这么破壳而出，鎏金色的眼睛睁开看到的第一眼便是这只青蓝色的鹿，鹿很喜欢他抱在怀里为他舔干净粘在羽毛上的羊水，艳红色的羽毛变得蓬松起来，两只小翅膀毛茸茸的特别可爱。  
就是额前头发有两捋怎么抚都抚不到后面去。  
鹿喜欢这只红色的像是火焰一样漂亮的鸟，鸟把这只美丽的半人半鹿当作是家人，两只鸟爪总是踩在鹿的背上陪着鹿在森林里围转。  
鹿的那双灵动的眼睛就如同蔚蓝的深海一般深邃沉静，红鸟看着海就会心境平和。鹿不止是一只鹿，它是这座森林的守护神，头上天公作美般的鹿角就是它的王冠。  
这座森林里闯入了一只可怜巴巴的小狗，小狗与同伴追逐嬉戏不小心走进来迷路了，琥珀色的眼睛水汪汪地就这么坐在原地哭了起来，晶莹的泪珠打湿亚麻色的毛发。  
红鸟听见声音拍了拍翅膀飞了过来，羽毛温柔地拍上小狗的头安抚着，小狗眼睛里倒映出对方火红色的身影止住了眼泪，这时小狗的伙伴一只漂亮的狐狸追了过来，隐隐偷着些湛紫的深色毛发与青蓝色的眼睛。  
狐狸先是确认小狗有没有受伤随后便开始嘲讽它明知道自己路痴还乱跑乱闯。  
小狗恼羞成怒和狐狸缠打在一起，红鸟见没事了再次拍拍翅膀飞回到鹿的身边。  
鹿卧在山洞里闭目养神，红鸟轻手轻脚地走过去靠在鹿的身边闭上眼睛，鹿感觉到一股温热的触感抬眼瞧了瞧，探过上半身轻吻红鸟的薄唇。  
红鸟长大了，羽翼丰满，张开双臂翼展比自己的体长还要长，上半身是人身，下半身仍是鸟身，尾巴处又长又漂亮的红色羽毛足以吸引来众多渴求交配的雌鸟。  
鹿的眸色凝重了起来，它并不担心红鸟的成家问题，它发现红鸟近来总是望向湛蓝的天空，看着天上飞过的候鸟出神。  
候鸟每年随着季节迁徙，有些候鸟甚至要不远万里飞回繁殖地。  
鹿从那双鎏金色的眼睛里看出了渴望，它伸出双手揽过这只从小养到大的鸟，红鸟身体已经成长到和鹿一般高了。鹿带着它来到树林深处，天刚破晓曙光穿过林叶间的缝隙照射下来，鹿让红鸟飞上枝头去摘上面的果子，自己则去摘那些长得位置比较矮的果子。  
饱餐过之后鹿带着它走出森林爬上山坡，站在顶端最后拥抱了这只红鸟，红鸟轻吻鹿的嘴唇扇动翅膀展开双翼飞上了高空。  
湛紫的眼瞳虽然有一瞬的失落，更多的却是欣慰。  
红鸟想飞得再高点，它的翅膀比那些候鸟的翅膀都要大，风就伴随在自己左右，它的尾巴在风中摇动着，美丽地就像是一团艳丽的火。  
一名猎人举起猎枪瞄准了这只鸟，扣动扳机红鸟应声坠落。鹿大惊失色慌忙奔下去，红鸟坠落到地面，一只翅膀受了枪伤，流出的血发暗原本梳理地漂亮得体的羽毛黏上了灰尘脏兮兮的。  
鹿及时救回了红鸟，猎人前着猎犬寻着血味找了过来，地上只留血迹却不见了鸟，猎人放开手里的狗链让猎犬寻找战利品，猎犬趴在地上根据味道摸索突然从树丛里窜出一只凶巴巴的亚麻色小狗对着猎犬就是一口，猎犬吃了亏不敢再追下去哀嚎着跑回主人身边了。  
狐狸采来了草药，鹿把草药放进嘴里嚼碎再吐出来敷在红鸟的伤口上，伤口有些发炎，小狗眼睛泪汪汪地急得团团转不知道该怎么办，鹿让狐狸拿片合适的叶子取来溪水随后喂给鸟喝下去。  
鸟的气息依旧微弱，伤口越来越严重，鹿眼底腾起一阵悲凉，它抱起红鸟走进森林，同时警告狐狸和小狗远离森林，小狗不解，狐狸生拉硬扯地拖着他走出森林。  
又是破晓时分，鹿把落叶聚成一堆将红鸟放了上去，用火石打出一点火星立刻落叶便烧了起来，火舌吞没了鸟的躯体，周围的落叶都被鹿清理过了，火势蔓延不开，只是越烧越旺。红鸟的毛发羽毛皮肤爪子都被烧灼着，烧灼得体无完肤，红鸟在火焰中发出痛苦的声音，鹿只是垂下眼眸抬手抹去眼角的泪水。  
火势渐渐变小，红鸟被烧成了焦炭一般，却又突然窜起一团大火，在火中红鸟那被烧焦的外表渐渐脱落烧成灰烬露出更加红艳的羽毛。  
红鸟在火中重生了，变得愈发美丽愈发漂亮，浑身迸发着生命力。  
鹿被这靓丽的红色占据了视线，张开手接住朝它飞过来的红鸟拥抱在一起。  
鹿依旧在静谧的林间觅食，偶尔抬头望向天空看着天上飞过的候鸟，有时也会爬山山坡望向远处的地平线，它知道它的红鸟就在那里不知疲倦地翱翔着。

fin.


End file.
